Progesteron
by Tezuka Anzu
Summary: "Progesteron memang menakutkan"


_Bleach doesn't belong to me_

 _Warning :geje,typos,absurd,but I've do my best to throw away my WB v.v_

 _Andai imajinasi dapat tertuang dengan mudah tanpa harus mengetiknya. *plakkk_

 _OoO_

 ** _PROGESTERON*_**

Tangan wanita itu meraba tempat di sebelahnya. Kelopak matanya yang semula tertutup tiba-tiba terbuka ketika merasakan hanya kehampaan yang terasa di tangannya. Kosong. Tempat disebelahnya kosong. Itulah yang pertama ia lihat ketika membuka mata. Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba wanita itu terduduk. Iris violetnya menatap sekeliling dengan teliti. Menatap tajam setiap detail kamar seolah tak ada benda satupun yang dapat menyembunyikan keberadaan suaminya. Keadaan kamarnya sama seperti kemarin ketika pria itu belum kembali. Seketika wanita itu berdiri dan berlari keluar kamar, tak peduli selimut yang ia gunakan jatuh ke lantai ataupun rasa sakit karena jari kakinya yang terkatuk pinggiran pintu.

"Ichigo?" Wanita itu membuka pintu kamar mandi. Ketika sosok yang ia cari tak ia temukan ia kembali berlari ke ruangan kakinya sampai di dapur, dan tak ada siapapun di sana. Wanita itu kembali berlari, kini menuju ruang kerja suaminya. Ia membuka pintu ruangan itu dengan kasar, "Ichigo?".

Ia kembali tidak menemukan siapapun.

Sepuluh menit kemudian ia sudah terduduk di salah satu kursi di dapur. Setiap bagian rumah telah ia jelajahi dan ia tidak menemukan sosok pria berambut orange itu.

Dimana dia? Apakah tadi malam ia hanya bermimpi ketika pria itu menggendongnya dari sofa ruang tamu dan mencium lembut bibirnya setelah mengucapkan selamat tidur?

 _Tidak! Itu bukan mimpi! Kejadian itu begitu nyata untuk dijadikan mimpi. Ichigo sudah kembali._ Ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Wanita yang baru satu tahun menyandang nama Kurosaki itu mengepalkan tangannya. Ekspresi kesal tidak dapat ia sembunyikan dari raut wajahnya. Suaminya baru pulang bertugas di luar kota selama tiga bulan tadi malam dan demi apapun hari ini ia kembali bekerja!? Apa pria itu tidak merindukan istrinya yang ia tinggalkan selama itu? Bukannya seharusnya hari ini pria mengambil cuti dan jalan-jalan ke taman kota ataupun hanya bermalas-malasan dengannya di rumah?

 _Dasar pria gila kerja! Awas saja kau nanti,Jeruk!_

Beberapa pembalasan terpikir di kepala wanita berambut hitam pendek itu. Tidak memasak? Tidak berbicara? Tidak mau tidur bersama? Memotong habis rambut orangenya ketika tidur? Mana yang cocok?

Pemikiran-pemikiran itu seketika terhenti ketika ia merasakan sesuatu akan keluar dari kerongkongannya. Terburu-buru ia berlari ke wastafel yang berada di dapur dan memuntahkan isi perutnya. Kran air terbuka, menyamarkan bunyi kering yang keluar dari tenggorokannya. Setelah dirasa tidak akan ada lagi yang keluar dari perut, ia membasuh mulutnya. Wanita itu terduduk di samping wastafel. Tubuhnya terasa lemas. Rasa khawatir yang menyergapnya selama 2 bulan terakhir kembali muncul.

Tangan kanan Rukia mengelus perutnya dengan lembut. Apakah Ichigo sudah mengetahui apa yang selama ini ia rahasiakan? Ichigo seorang dokter, cepat atau lambat pria itu pasti akan tahu. Apakah Ichigo akan marah? Pikiran-pikiran itu membuat rasa kesalnya pada sang suami berubah menjadi ketakutan dan membuat matanya terasa panas. Wanita itu tahu menyembunyikan fakta itu dari suaminya adalah salah. Tapi ia tak tahu bagaimana memberitahukannya. Ia terlalu takut Ichigo akan marah,menolaknya lalu meniggalkannya. Pria itu pernah melakukan hal itu dulu dan ia tidak mau itu terulang kembali. Tanpa ia sadari, ia telah terisak. Ia mencintai pria itu. Ia sangat merindukannya. Tapi ada rasa sayang lain yang tumbuh dihatinya seiring berjalannya waktu dan ia tidak bisa mengabaikannya.

Nada dering panggilan masuk tiba-tiba saja menggema di seluruh penjuru rumah. Wanita itu tersentak. Ponselnya! Kenapa ia tidak menelefon Ichigo dan menanyakan keberadaannya? Dengan terburu-buru ia berlari ke kamar dan mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja di samping tempat tidur. Iris violetnya membulat ketika melihat nama kontak yang menghubunginya. Ichigo!

 _"Hallo?"_ Suara orang yang paling ia rindukan sekarang terdengar bergitu ia menerima panggilannya.

"Ichigo! Kau dimana?" Suara serak wanita itu menjawab.

 _"Aku di rumah sakit. Kenapa suaramu serak begitu,Rukia?"_ Wanita itu menghela nafas lega. Pria itu menghubunginya, itu artinya ia tidak meninggalkannya kan? Tapi tunggu! Ichigo di rumah sakit? Artinya pria itu tidak mengambil cuti setelah tiga bulan meninggalkan dirinya! Apa pria orange itu tidak merindukannya? Tidak mau menghabiskan waktu dengannya setelah lama tidak bertemu? Ia menganggap istinya itu apa sih!

Mau tak mau rasa kesal yang sempat hilang kembali menyeruak. Percuma Rukia khawatir pria itu marah dan meninggalkannya.

 _"Rukia?"_

"Apa!?" balas wanita itu ketus.

" _Bisakah kau mengantarkan dokumen yang berada di atas meja rias mu ke rumah sakit?"_

Alis Rukia mengernyit. Ia sudah menunjukkan kemarahannya dan pria itu ,bukannya mencari tahu kenapa ia marah atau meminta maaf tapi malah menyuruhnya mengantarkan dokumen? Apa-apaan dia!

Nafas wanita itu menderu karena kesal,"Ambil saja sendiri Kurosaki!" Detik itu pula ia memutus panggilan telefon.

 _Dasar Ichigo bodoh! Pria tidak peka! Rambut jeruk_! Segala umpatan untuk pria itu keluar dari bibir mungil wanita itu . _Awas saja kau nanti!_ Rukia berjalan menuju tempat tidur lalu menutupi telinganya dengan bantal. Tidak dipedulikannya suara dering ponsel yang terus menjerit.

 **OoO**

Cklek.

Pintu kamar itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Kurosaki Ichigo dengan setelan jas putih yang masih melekat ditubuhnya. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada lembaran-lembaran kertas yang masih tertumpuk dengan rapi di atas meja rias istrinya. Ia menghela nafas lega mengetahui dokumen-dokumen yang ia lupa bawa masih di sana tidak hilang ataupun dirobek-robek oleh wanitanya yang entah mengapa terdengar sinis ketika pria itu menelefonnya tadi. Pandangannya tertuju pada tubuh mungil yang tidur membelakanginya dengan kepala tertutup bantal.

Pria itu melepas jas putihnya,menyampirkannya di balik pintu lalu berjalan mendekati Sang Istri.

"Kau kenapa,Rukia?" Ichigo duduk di samping tubuh Rukia.

"…" Tak ada jawaban apapun. Wanita itu masih kukuh menutup kepalanya dengan bantal dan tak mau menunjukkan wajahnya.

"Kau marah?"

"…."

Dokter muda itu mengguncang pelan tubuh Sang Istri. "Hey?"

Tangan kanan Rukia menepis tangan Ichigo yang berada di tubuhnya lalu berguling ke sisi lain tempat tidur yang kosong. Pria itu mengernyitkan alis. Ia tampak tak suka melihat fakta Sang Istri mengabaikannya dan meringkuk bagaikan pesakitan di ujung sana.

"Ayolah,Rukia. Kenapa kau menjadi kekanakan seperti ini?"

"…" Tak ada jawaban apapun. Yang terlihat hanyalah pergerakan Rukia yang makin menenggelamkan bantal ke kepalanya.

"Hey!" Kini pria itu naik ke atas tempat tidur dan berusaha melepaskan bantal yang menutupi kepala wanitanya dengan paksa. Ia tidak suka diacuhkan apalagi dengan alasan yang tidak jelas seperti ini. Waktunya sangat singkat, satu setengah jam lagi ia ada rapat yang harus dihadiri dengan dokumen-dokumen yang kini dibawanya dan ia tak punya waktu untuk bermain-main seperti ini.

Terjadi tarik menarik bantal itu tak dapat dihindarkan. Ichigo yang berusaha menjauhkan bantal itu dari kepala istrinya dan Rukia yang tetap kukuh tak mau melepaskan _defense_ yang menutupi kepalanya. Wanita itu masih jengkel tentu saja. Tarik menarik itu berakhir dengan terlemparnya bantal dari tangan Rukia dan menampilkan wajah kesal wanita itu. Pria di depannya juga terlihat kesal karena hal yang ia sendiri tak mengerti. "Kau kenapa sih?"

Wanita di depannya menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak suka, "Pikir saja sendiri! Dasar tidak peka!" Rukia berdiri dan berjalan hendak meninggalkan pria itu ketika sebuah tangan besar mencengkeram tangan kanannya dan otomatis menghentikan langkahnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau kau tidak mengatakannya?!" Ichigo berteriak dengan nada frustasi. Wanitanya terlihat lebih sensitif dari biasanya. Apa mungkin wanita itu sedang dalam masa datang bulan? "Kau sedang PMS?"

Wanita itu berbalik menghadap pria berambut orange itu dengan mata melotot. Ingin sekali ia meremas rambut orange di depannya sampai rontok tak tersisa, "Tanyakan saja pada dirimu sendiri,Kurosaki!" katanya dengan nada sinis.

Alis Ichigo bertaut, "Apa maksudmu?" Pria itu sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud istrinya. Ia bertanya dengan baik-baik tapi kenapa nada sinis yang ia dapatkan? Kenapa wanita itu marah? Apa salahnya? Ia tidak suka fakta ia tidak mengetahui apapun dan menjadi pihak yang disalahkan di sini. Tanpa pria itu sadari,cengkeraman tangannya mengeras.

Alis wanita itu mengernyit, "Kau menyakitiku." Ia berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman pria di depannya tapi Ichigo terlalu keras kepala untuk melepaskan tangan mungil itu sekarang sebelum mendapatkan penjelasan dari sang istri. Pria itu tahu cengkeraman seperti itu tidak akan menyakiti istrinya yang mantan karateka dan kenapa wanitanya jadi melankolis begitu?

"Katakan dulu kenapa kau marah dan apa salahku?"

Rukia memalingkan wajahnya. Menatap apapun selain iris madu pria di depannya. Ia tidak mau mengatakan apapun. Biar saja pria itu kebingungan.

Ichigo menghela nafas. Pria itu tahu,kalau sudah begini sia-sia saja ia menanyai wanitanya. Ia menatap jam di dinding dan menyadari waktunya tidak banyak. Ia harus segera kembali ke rumah sakit,ada hal yang lebih penting menunggunya daripada melakukan pertengkaran tidak jelas ini. "Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau mengatakannya. Aku bisa menanyaimu lagi nanti." Pria itu masih penasaran dengan perubahan sikap Rukia, tapi ia memendam rasa penasaran yang akan membuat perdebatan mereka semakin panjang jika ia memaksa mendapatkan jawaban-jawaban itu sekarang, lebih baik ia menanyakan hal lain yang lebih membuatnya penasaran sejak dua minggu yang lalu. Pria berambut orange itu menarik nafas sejenak,"Sekarang, apa hal penting yang ingin kau katakan ketika ditelefon waktu itu?"

Dokter muda itu dapat merasakan tubuh wanita di depannya menegang.

 **OoO**

 _"Kapan kau akan kembali?"_

 _"Kau merindukanku,he?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada menggoda. Penat yang melandanya entah hilang kemana walaupun ia hanya mendengar suara Rukia dari telepon._

 _"Ck. Aku percaya kau yang lebih merindukanku." Seukir senyum menghiasi wajah pemuda itu Wanitanya tak berubah, selalu tak mengakui apa yang sebenarnya tersirat, ia masih saja keras kepala..Tak dapat dipungkiri perkataan wanitanya benar. Dua bulan lebih berada di luar kota membuatnya sangat merindukan wanita yang sedang berbicara dengannya melalui telefon. Kalau saja jarak tidak memisahkan mereka saat itu ia bisa saja langsung memeluk dan menciumi wanita itu lalu menyeretnya ke tempat tidur dan tak akan melepaskannya walau ia berteriak meminta tolong._

 _"Lalu?"_

 _"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Keraguan yang terdengar jelas dari suara wanita itu membuat dahi Dokter muda itu mengernyit. "Nee, kapan kau pulang, Ichigo?"_

 _"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan,Rukia? Kau bisa memberitahuku sekarang."_

 _"Aku tidak mau memberitahumu lewat telefon."_

 _Dahi pria itu mengernyit. "Kenapa?"_

 _"…"_

 _"Apa ini berita buruk?"_

 _"..."_

 _Keterdiaman Rukia membuat pria itu cemas, "Rukia?"_

 _Terdengar helaan nafas panjang dari seberang,"Aku akan memberitahumu ketika kau pulang."_

 _Ichigo menghela nafas sejenak, tahu bahwa usahanya memaksa istrinya untuk bicara sekarang tidak akan membuahkan hasil. "Baiklah. Sekitar Dua minggu lagi aku akan pulang"_

 **OoO**

Perubahan raut wajah Rukia tak luput dari penglihatan Ichigo. Aliran darah seakan tak mengaliri wajah wanita di depannya sehingga menyisakan warna pucat di sana. Kebingungan yang ketara juga terbaca dari raut wajah itu. Menyadari ketidakberesan itu, Ichigo melepas cengkeraman tangannya, berharap dengan tindakannya itu ketegangan pada diri Rukia akan berkurang. Namun nyatanya tidak. Wanita itu masih terlihat gugup dan mulai meremas baju kedodoran yang ia pakai.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau jadi gugup seperti itu?" Pria itu bangkit lalu berdiri tepat di depan Rukia. Tangan kanannya menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi wanita itu, berharap kegugupan yang tidak ia mengerti itu akan hilang dari wajah istrinya. Pandangan mata wanita itu terlihat tak tentu arah. Jelas sekali terlihat kecemasan dan ketakutan dari sana. Ichigo penasaran, tentu saja. Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang Rukia ingin katakan? Apa yang wanita itu sembunyikan? Kenapa ia terlihat cemas? Ada begitu banyak jawaban yang ia perlukan untuk segala macam pertanyaan di kepalanya dan orang yang bisa menjawabnya hanyalah wanita di depannya. Tapi tampaknya Rukia terlalu takut untuk membuka jawaban-jawaban itu saat ini. _Baiklah. Tidak ada waktu lagi. Lebih baik menunggu sampai Rukia mau mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan._

"Hey?" Pria itu menangkupkan kedua tangan pada pipi wanitanya dan memaksa pandangan violet itu tertuju padanya. "Kalau kau tidak mau memberitahukanku sekarang juga tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menunggu."

Ichigo tersenyum. Tapi senyum itu tidak memberikan efek ketenangan sama sekali pada diri Rukia. Wanita itu justru merasa semakin gugup dan bersalah. Ia sudah menyembunyikaan hal itu selama dua bulan lebih. Tidak ada waktu untuk menunggu lebih lama, sudah banyak waktu yang ia buang untuk menunggu tapi yang ia dapat hanya kecemasan tak beralasan yang semakin menakutinya.

Kedua tangan wanita itu menggenggam tangan besar yang masih berada di wajahnya,tangan yang selalu memberikan keberanian padanya sedari dulu. _Aku tidak boleh mundur_. Wanita bersurai hitam itu memantapkan hatinyaa. _Aku harus mengatakannya sekarang._ Sepasang violet besar itu menatap Iris madu di depannya dalam, "Tidak,Ichigo. Tidak ada waktu untuk menunggu lebih lama. Aku akan memberitahumu sekarang."

Rukia menarik nafas sambil memejamkan mata. Keraguan itu masih ada, tapi ia harus mengatakannya. Manik violet itu terbuka lalu memandang lurus manik madu di depannya, "berjanjilah kau tidak akan marah," pintanya lirih.

Kerutan di dahi Ichigo terlihat semakin dalam. Ia ingin bertanya 'mengapa', namun ia hanya dapat mengangguk.

Rukia menarik nafas,"A-aku-"

Dering ponsel Ichigo memotong perkataan Rukia. Tangan pria itu merogoh kantong celana dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Ya, Ishida?" terdengar gumaman tidak jelas dari seberang telefon. Rukia dapat melihat dengan jelas kerutan di dahi Ichigo tampak semakin dalam..

"Kau cerewet sekali. Ya,ya,Aku akan sampai di sana dalam waktu 15 menit." Pria berambut orange itu memutus sambungan telefon dengan kasar. "Dasar si mata empat itu! Tidak bisakah dia bersabar?"

"Kau akan pergi?" Nada keberatan tersirat dengan jelas dari wanita berambut pendek itu.

"Ya. Ada beberapa dokumen yang harus diserahkan sebelum rapat nanti" Pria itu menatap violet di depannya yang menatap kecewa,"Kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita nanti." Setelah mengecup bibir wanita itu sekilas, ia berjalan ke arah meja tempat kertas-kertas penting yang harus dibawanya segera ke rumah sakit.

Kilat tidak suka terpancar dengan jelas di mata wanita itu. Demi apapun! Ia sudah berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengatakan apa yang selama ini ia sembunyikan tapi pria itu malah akan meninggalkannya lagi demi pekerjaan!

"Kau tidak boleh pergi!" Sebuah cengkeraman kuat di lengan kanannya membuat Ichigo berbalik dan menatap sosok pendek di depannya. Iris hazel itu menangkap kilatan-kilatan tak suka pada tatapan sang violet. Jauh sebelum menikah ia sering mendapatkan tatapan itu dari wanitanya, tapi keadaan sekarang berbeda. Pekerjaan pria itu memang menyita waktunya dengan Rukia. Menjadi seorang dokter membuat Ichigo tak hanya milik Rukia. Ia milik semua orang yang membutuhkan penyembuhannya. Wanita itu pun sudah mengetahui konsekuensinya dari awal. Tapi kenapa sekarang wanitanya tak menerima itu?

"Aku harus tetap pergi,Rukia. Satu jam lagi aku ada rapat penting dan-"

"Apa aku tidak penting?!" Rukia memotong perkataan pria di depannya geram. " Kau sudah pergi selama tiga bulan demi pekerjaan dan sekarang kau sudah kembali kau harus bekerja lagi?" Wanita itu melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya dengan kasar. Nafasnya memburu karena menahan amarah dan matanya terasa panas. Ia sangat membenci dirinya akhir-akhir ini yang begitu mudah menangis. Wanita bersurai hitam itu memalingkan pandangannya, tak mau sampai Ichigo melihat air matanya yang mulai mengalir ke pipi.

"Kau yang paling penting bagiku,Rukia." Pria itu menyadari air mata istrinya mulai tumpah. Tangan besar Ichigo menangkup wajah Nyonya Kurosaki dan mengapus air matanya dengan ibu jari. "Tapi untuk saat ini aku ha-" Belum sempat Ichigo menyelesaiakn kalimatnya,ia merasa kedua lengannya diremas dengan kuat.

"Kalau begitu jangan pergi!" wanita itu tidak peduli dengan fakta aliran airmatanya yang mengalir deras terlihat dengan jelas oleh Ichigo.

Ichigo menggeleng, "aku harus pergi." Rapat tentang hasil penelitian tentang kasus penyakit langka di pulau terpencil agaknya lebih penting dari urusan apapun. Ditambah dengan fakta bahwa data-data yng kemarin ia dapatkan dilapangan berada di tangannya mau tidak mau membuat ia harus menghadiri rapat itu.

Rukia menyentakkan tangannya dari lengan Ichigo dan berdecak kesal. "Tidak bisakah sehari saja kau tidak memikirkan pekerjaanmu?" wanita itu berteriak frustasi.

"Aku harus pergi,Rukia. Aku harus mengantar data-data itu dan mereka membutuhkanku"

"Aku juga membutuhkanmu!"

Ichigo mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Tak biasanya Rukia merajuk. Wanita itu jarang sekali menunjukkan perasaannya pada Ichigo secara blak-blakan. Ia tahu, mungkin memang salahnya karena meninggalkan Rukia begitu lama sehingga membuat wanita itu lebih sensitif dari biasanya. Sebersit keputusan melintas di otaknya, "Aku akan kembali tiga jam lagi dan kita bisa melakukan apapun yang kau mau".

Rukia menggeleng keras. "Kau anggap aku ini apa sih? Boneka penjaga rumah? Pembantu? Aku ini istrimu! Aku ingin suamiku disini. Sekarang. " Wanita itu mulai terisak, kesal dengan ketidakpekaan suaminya.

Ichigo berdecak. Ia tak suka melihat Rukia menangis. Dulu ia pernah melakukannya. Bertengkar hebat lalu wanita itu menangis dan meninggalkannya. Insiden itu berakhir dengan penyesalannya melihat Rukia yang hampir mati di depannya. Dokter muda itu mengulurkan kedua tangannya hendak memeluk Sang Istri tetapi wanita itu menghindar. Pria itu menghela nafas, "Baiklah. Dua jam lagi aku kembali"

"AKU INGIN BERSAMAMU SEKARANG!" wanita itu berteriak.

Ichigo menatap Rukia bingung. Mana yang harus ia prioritaskan lebih dulu? Pria itu tak pernah melihat Rukia sehisteris ini tetapi ia juga harus menyerahkan data dan laporan penelitiannya ke rumah sakit dengan cepat. Rapat akan dimulai satu jam lagi dan ia masih disini, Ishida pasti akan mengomelinya nanti. Ichigo menghela nafas, "satu jam lagi aku kembali"

PLAKK. Bagaimana bisa Rukia menikahi pria yang memliki ketidakpekaan tingkat akut seperti dia? Wanita itu berjalan mengambil tumpukan kertas di atas meja riasnya. Kalau kertas-kertas itu lebih berharga dari wanita itu,ia cukup merobek dan membuangnya,kan?

Ichigo yang baru tersadar dari tamparan Sang Istri langsung berlari ketika melihat gelagat wanita itu yang akan merobek dokumen-dokumennya. Pria itu merebut paksa kertas-kertas itu dari tangan Rukia hingga membuat wanita itu tersentak ke belakang.

."APA MASALAHMU?!" Pria itu menatap marah wanita bersurai hitam di depannya. Ichigo tampak sudah habis kesabaran menghadapi tingkah aneh wanitanya.

Rukia tertegun. Sentakan Ichigo dan bentakan pria itu tampaknya memberikan keterkejutan yang mendalam bagi wanita itu. Kertas-kertas itu lebih penting bagi Ichigo dibanding dirinya. Fakta itu membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Derai air matanya semakin deras. Pria itu lebih mencintai pekerjaannya sebagai dokter dibanding dirinya sebagai istri.

"Aku mau kembali ke rumah Nii-Sama!" wanita itu berbalik hendak meninggalkan suaminya namun tangannya ditarik dengan kasar. "Apa masalahmu?! Katakan!"

Sang Violet menatap tajam kedua mata di depannya, "Apa masalahku? Harusnya aku yang tanya apa masalahmu? Kau selalu meninggalkanku , bukankah lebih baik aku kembali ke rumahku?"

Ichigo menggeram. Pria itu tak mau kakak Rukia,Kuchiki Byakuya, sampai tahu hal ini. Masalah ini adalah masalahnya dengan Rukia dan ia tak mau Byakuya tahu dan mencampuri urusan mereka lalu membuatnya semakin runyam. Rukia tidak boleh pergi. Pandangan matanya tak sengaja tertuju pada kunci pintu kamar yang menggantung di tempatnya. "Kau tidak boleh kemanapun sampai aku kembali" Ichigo melepas cengramannya, lalu berjalan cepat ke arah pintu dan menyambar kunci kamar yang tergantung. Ia berjalan cepat keluar kamar dan mengunci pintu itu, tidak dipedulikan teriakan Rukia yang memakinya.

OoO

"Ichigo! Buka pintunya!" untuk kesekian kalinya Rukia menggedor pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Tangannya menarik gagang pintu dengan paksa tapi pintu itu tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan terbuka sama sekali.

"Aku akan mengadukanmu ke Nii-Sama!" Wanita itu tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi nantinya, yang pasti ia ingin segera bertemu ke kakak lelakinya dan mengadukan apa yang telah Ichigo lakukan terhadapnya. Rukia menghapus air mata menempel di pipinya. Ia merasa sangat bodoh telah memohon dan menangis di hadapan pria yang sangat tidak peka seperti suaminya. Wanita itu berjalan ke arah ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja di samping tempat tidur. Ia hendak menghubungi Sang Kakak dan meminta pria itu untuk menjemputnya sekarang juga. Tidak peduli kakaknya akan merusak pintu kamarnya atau memaksa Ichigo memberikan kunci pintu, yang penting ia dapat keluar dari rumah itu. Langkahnya seketika terhenti ketika ia merasakan perutnya yang sedari tadi terasa tak enak kembali akan mengeluarkan isinya. Rukia segera menutup mulut dan berlari ke kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya. Beberapa kali suara kering kerongkongannya yang mencoba mengeluarkan sesuatu dari perut terdengar. Tak ada apapun yang di keluarkan wanita itu karena memang ia belum memakan apapun sejak tadi malam.

Kurosaki Rukia melihat pantulan wajahnya yang berada di cermin yang terletak di depannya. Tak ada rona merah di wajahnya, rambutnya pun terlihat kusut karena belum disisir. Semua tampak pucat dan berantakan. Tapi wanita itu tidak peduli, rasa mual di perutnya belum hilang dan sekujur tubuhnya mendadak terasa lemas. Kedua tangan wanita itu mencengkeram pinggiran wastafel untuk menyangga tubuhnya. Wanita itu kembali merasakan dorongan dari dalam perut dan ia kembali memuntahkan cairan dari tubuhnya.

Air mata wanita itu kembali mengalir. Ia membenci keadaannya sekarang. Ia merasa dirinya berubah. Ia merasa seperti pesakitan yang selalu memuntahkan isi perutnya. Ia benci ketika tubuhnya terasa lemas tiba-tiba dan tak bisa melakukan pekerjaannya dengan leluasa. Ia benci pada dirinya sendiri yang gampang marah dan menangis. Ia benci pada dirinya yang tidak berani mengatakan pada Ichigo kalau ia hamil. Ia benci pada suaminya yang selalu meninggalkannya sendiri dan tidak mengerti keadaannya. Ia benci pada Ichigo yang lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya dari pada istrinya sendiri. Rukia terisak. Tangan kiri wanita itu membuka keran, membiarkan suara gemrisik air menyamarkan isakannya.

Wanita bersurai hitam itu mendongak. Wajah pucat itu masih terlihat pada pantulan cermin lalu ditambah dengan sklera matanya yang berubah merah. Pantas saja Ichigo lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya, lihat saja dirinya sekarang, sama sekali tidak menarik. Isakan wanita itu bertambah keras. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa kepalanya seperti terhantam palu, terasa berat,membuat pandangan matanya berputar lalu gelap.

OoO

Ichigo membuka pintu kamarnya dengan hati-hati. Ia memasang sikap waspada, takut kalau-kalau Rukia akan melemparinya dengan benda-benda yang ada di kamar karena telah mengunci wanita itu. Kalau saja kunci mobilnya tidak ia letakkan di jas kebesarannya, andai saja ia tak lupa mengambil jasnya yang ia gantungkan di balik pintu, ia tak akan mau kembali ke kamar untuk sementara. Pria itu buru-buru mengambil jas putihnya, ia hendak menutup pintu ketika ia menyadari fakta bahwa tidak ada tanda-tanada keberadaan Rukia di kamar. Pria itu mengamati setiap sudut kamarnya dengan teliti. Ia tak menemukan wanitanya dimanapun. Pandangan Sang Hazel terhenti ketika melihat fakta bahwa pintu kamar mandinya terbuka lalu ia mendengar suara isakan pelan disusul dengan kran air yang terbuka. Ada sebersit rasa bersalah yang muncul, ia merasa sangat jahat karena telah membentak dan mengurung Rukia. Tetapi ia mengubur rasa itu untuk saat ini. Ia akan meminta maaf pada Rukia dan menuruti apapun yang wanita itu mau. Tetapi nanti, tidak ada waktu untuk melakukan itu sekarang. Pria itu akan berbalik hendak meninggalkan kamar ketika tiba-tiba suara bedebum pelan mengusik pendengarannya. Ia segera berlari ke kamar mandi. Pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah tubuh istrinya yang tergeletak di lantai tak sadarkan diri.

"Rukia!" Dengan cepat ia menghampiri tubuh itu.

Dokter muda itu mengambil kepala istrinya,meletakkannya di pangkuan lalu mengguncang pelan tubuh istrinya. Ketika ia tak merasakan respon apapun dari tubuh itu, ia panik. Pria itu mengangkat tubuh mungil Rukia dan membawanya ke tempat tidur. Ia meletakkan tubuh itu pelan. Instingnya sebagai dokter muncul. Tangan kanannya ia letakkan di dahi istrinya. Pemuda itu dapat merasakan kehangatan yang tidak biasa. Disamping itu , wajah pucat Rukia seakan menamparnya. Kenapa ia tidak menyadari fakta itu sejak tadi?

Ia menggeram. Kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Pria itu membuka rak meja di sampingnya hendak mencari thermometer dan obat-obatan darurat yang ia letakkan di sana. Gerakan tangannya terhenti ketika ia melihat dua buah test pack. Pria itu mengambilnya. Sepasang hazel itu terbelalak ketika melihat dua buah garis terpampang pada masing-masing benda itu.

Serpihan-serpihan puzzle itu mulai terbentuk. Terjawab sudah semua keanehan pada Rukia. Pria itu memandang wajah istrinya dengan perasaan bersalah. Apa yang Rukia akan katakan,kondisi yang ia alami, ketakutan yang ia rasakan, kemarahan yang tidak jelas, semua sudah terjawab oleh dua buah benda bisu yang ia genggam. Tangan kanannya terangkat, menyingkirkan helai-helai rambut nakal yang menutupi bingkai wajah istrinya. Bekas air matanya masih membekas di pipi. Tak ada rona merah yang biasa ia dapatkan di pipi itu. Dari kedua matan hazelya terlihat dengan jelas penyesalan yang mendalam karena pernah membentak wanitanya. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benak dokter muda itu, sejak kapan? Bagaimana perasaan wanitanya? Apa semua baik-baik saja? Ia merasa sangat bodoh karena tidak mengerahui kondisi istrinya sendiri.

Kata maaf itu terucap. Ia tahu wanitanya tak akan mendengar. Ia juga tahu perkataan maaf mungkin tak akan cukup karena telah membuat Rukia sampai seperti ini. Perlahan tangan kanan pria itu pengelus tangan kiri Rukia yang terkulai di atas perut wanita itu lalu perlahan turun sampai menyentuh perut wanitanya. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan desiran aneh di dadanya. Mengalir begitu saja ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya dan membuatnya merinding. Ada rasa bahagia yang tiba-tiba saja tumbuh menyelimuti hatinya.

Pondel pria itu tiba-tiba saja menjerit. Dokter berambut orange itu mengambil handphonenya dan melihat nama Ishida Uryuu terpampang di layar.

OoO

Kelopak mata itu terbuka,menampilkan Sang Violet yang tertutup selama beberapa saat. Tangan kanan wanita itu terangkat untuk menyentuh kepalanya masih terasa berputar-putar. Ia melenguh pelan. Rukia berusaha mendudukkan tubuhnya yang masih terasa harus segera makan untuk memulihkan tenaganya. Walaupun perutnya sering kali menolak dan memuntahkannya,setidaknya ia telah berusaha. Ada nyawa yang harus ia jaga, yang masih bergantung padanya.

Kedua manik violet itu menatap sekitar dan mendapati dirinya sudah berada di atas tempat tidur. Hal yang terakhir ia ingat ialah wajah pucatnya di cermin kamar mandi. Kemudian, wanita itu tidak mengingat apapun lagi. Apakah ia tidur sambil berjalan? Ataukah pertengkarannya tadi dengan Ichigo hanyalah mimpi? Tapi semua begitu tampak nyata untuk dijadikan suatu mimpi. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada jam yang diletakkan di atas meja di samping tempat tidur. Iris itu melebar ketika ia tak sengaja melihat dua buah benda yang selama ini ia sembunyikan berada di sana. Tangan kanannya meraih benda itu dan menggenggamnya erat. Apa Ichigo sudah tahu semuanya? Tenggorokannya tercekat dan kecemasan itu kembali menyesakkan dadanya.

Pintu kamar tiba-tiba terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Ichigo yang membawa nampan berisi makanan,"kau sudah bangun?"

"Ichigo,ak-" Rukia merasa kepalanya pusing ketika ia tiba-tiba berdiri untuk menghampiri suaminya. Tangan kanannya mencengkeram pinggiran meja untuk menyangga tubuhnya yang limbung.

"Shhh.." Dokter muda itu segera menaruh nampan yang ia bawa di atas meja lalu membantu wanitanya untuk duduk di tempat tidur. Wajahnya yang masih terlihat pucat menatap pria di depannya cemas.

"Aku bisa jelaskan semuanya"

Ichigo menggeleng,"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan"

"Kau sudah tahu?"

"Ya"

"Apa kau marah?"

Alis Pria itu bertaut. Ia memang marah tapi bukan karena Rukia hamil. Ia marah karena tidak mengetahui kondisi istrinya sejak awal, ia marah karena meninggalkan istrinya begitu lama, ia marah karena telah membentak wanitanya tadi.

Keterdiaman Ichigo serta ekspresi yang pria itu tunjukkan membuat dada Rukia terasa sesak. Tanpa ia sadari,matanya kembali berair,"Kau marah"

Wanita itu menunduk,membiarkan air matanya jatuh di atas pangkuannya. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk mencengkeram perutnya. Sekarang,semua sudah terlambat. Wanita itu sudah terlanjur mencintai janin yang ada dalam rahimnya. Ia tidak ingin kehilangannya. Tidakkah ichigo ingin memiliki anak dengannya? Tidakkah Ichigo ingin menjadi ayah dan bermain dengan anak mereka?

Tiba-tiba Rukia merasa tubuhnya ditarik dan selanjutnya yang ia tahu ia sudah berada dalam pelukan Ichigo. Tangan besar pria itu membelai rambut hitamnya dengan lembut. "Aku bukan marah karena kau hamil"

Wanita itu dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Sang Suami di telinganya. "Aku tidak tahu kondisimu sejak awal dan aku sudah membentakmu. Maaf" Pria itu bergumam lirih.

Rukia terisak pelan,"Aku takut kau akan marah ketika aku memberitahumu aku hamil, makanya ak-"

"Kenapa aku harus marah? Aku akan jadi seorang ayah,kan?," pria itu mencium puncak kepala Rukia. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya,membiarkan suara tangisan istrinya teredam di bahunya. Ketakutan wanita itu nyatanya tidak terbukti.

"Shhh." Ichigo membiarkan wanitanya menangis dalam pelukannya sambil sesekali tangan kanannya menepuk punggungnya pelan.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu dan isakan Rukia sudah tidak terdengar,Dokter muda itu mengurai pelukannya lalu menatap Sang Istri. "Aku tidak akan marah. "

Tangan kanan Ichigo kini berada di atas perut wanitanya,"aku mencintaimu. Aku juga mencintainya" Pria itu tersenyum sebelum mencium kening wanitanya lembut. Sang Violet kembali mengeluarkan kristalnya. Semua kecemasan yang selama ini ia rasakan lenyap dan tergantikan oleh rasa bahagia yang membuncah memenuhi dadanya.

"Kau memaafkanku?" kata Ichigo sambil menatap Sang Violet lembut.

Rukia mengangguk pelan. Tangan kirinya menyentuh pipi suaminya,"maaf,aku telah menamparmu"

Ichigo tersenyum. Sebelah tangannya menghapus sisa air mata di wajah wanitanya lalu dengan usil Pria itu mencubit pipi istrinya, "kau jelek sekali"

Ia terkekeh ketika Rukia memukul bahunya lalu membalikkan tubuh. Wanita itu tampaknya malu. Dalam satu jam ini entah sudah berapa kali suasana hatu Rukia berubah. Ichigo menyadari kedepannya nanti pasti akan lebih merepotkan dan ia harus menyiapkan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.

"Progesteron* memang menakutkan".

Pria berambut orange itu bergumam pelan sebelum memeluk tubuh istrinya dari belakang. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada bahu kanan Rukia. Kedua tangannya ia tautkan di atas perut Sang Istri yang sudah tidak rata. Alis pria itu bertaut,"kapan kau terakhir kali datang bulan,Rukia?"

Wanita berambut hitam itu berpikir sejenak,"Minggu kedua bulan Juni".

Ichigo menghembuskan nafas berat. Itu berarti sudah 3 bulan yang lalu,tepat seminggu ketika ia pergi. Dokter muda membelai perut istrinya. Kalau prediksinya tidak salah, usia kandungan itu sudah hampir 3 bulan dan bodohnya ia baru mengetahui fakta itu tadi. Ia menyesal tidak memperhatikan keadaan Sang Istri sejak awal dan meninggalkannya begitu lama.

"Bagaimana dengan rapatmu? Kau tidak pergi ke rumah sakit?"

Ichigo menoleh,membuat hidungnya menempel pada leher wanitanya. "Nanti aku akan kesana."

Setelah menjawab pertanyaan Rukia, dokter muda itu dapat merasakan tubuh wanita berambut hitam itu kaku dan melihat alis hitamnya bertaut. Pria itu tertawa pelan. "Kau cemburu pada pekerjaanku?"

Sebuah sikutan di tulang rusuk membuat Ichigo mengerang. Pelukannya terurai karena tangannya ditepis oleh wanitanya. Pria itu kembali terkekeh melihat tingkah kekanakan istrinya. Ia berdiri lalu berjongkok di depan Rukia. Kedua tangan pria itu menangkup wajah istrinya dan memaksa untuk melihat ke arahnya. Ekspresi kesal jelas terlihat di sana dan itu membuat ia tersenyum usil. Lucu sekali melihat kecemburuan Rukia yang konyol. "Kau lucu sekali kalau seperti ini,kau tahu" pria berambut orange itu mencubit hidung wanitanya dan hanya ditanggapi dengan dengusan kesal Sang Istri.

"Aku akan ke rumah sakit bersamamu untuk memeriksa kandunganmu." Ichigo menggenggam kedua tangan Rukia dan menatap Sang Violet lembut. Ia sudah memaksa Ishida untuk mengambil data-data yang berada di rumahnya dan meminta Si Mata Empat itu menangani masalah rapat yang ia tinggalkan. Dokter berkacamata itu sempat marah-marah karena kelakuan rekannya, tetapi ia tetap pergi tanpa memaksa Ichigo ikut rapat setelah mengetahui keadaan Rukia.

"Aku juga akan meminta libur selama beberapa hari." Ichigo tersenyum. Ia sudah menjalankan tugas rumah sakit selama berbulan-bulan,tak ada salahnya kan sekarang ia meminta libur untuk menebus kesalahannya pada Rukia?

Melihat ekspresi wajah Rukia yang tidak berubah membuat pria itu sedikit cemas. Apa itu semua belum cukup? "Kau tidak senang?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau. Aku juga akan pergi kemanapun bersamamu"

"Termasuk ke Chappy World?" Rukia mulai berbicara.

Alis orange Ichigo tampak mengernyit. Sejak taman hiburan itu dibuka empat bulan lalu, Rukia selalu mengajaknya kesana tapi ia tidak pernah mau. Bayangkan saja di sana penuh dengan kelinci aneh! Mulai dari makanan,wahana,badut,pernah-pernik,bahkan toilet pun didesain penuh dengan nuansa kelinci alien bernama Chappy dan itu sama sekali tidak cocok dengan imagenya. Tapi demi menebus kesalahannya pada Rukia,mungkin ia memang harus kesana. Ichigo menghela nafas berat,"baiklah."

Rukia menyeringai jahil. Dan Ichigo tahu,ia telah tertipu. Tapi ia hanya bisa tersenyum kecut. Asal Wanitanya senang,ia akan masuk ke neraka dunia itu. "Sebelum itu,kau harus makan. Wajahmu masih tampak pucat."

Dokter muda itu berdiri untuk mengambil nampan yang berisi makanan dan meletakannya di samping Rukia.

"Kau yang memasak?" Tanya Rukia sambil menatap nasi dan sup miso di sampingnya.

"Jangan mengeluh kalau rasanya tidak enak."

Wanita berambut hitam itu tersenyum. Entah kenapa suasana hatinya berubah senang. Ia tidak peduli fakta bahwa Ichigo tidak bisa memasak dan bagaimana rasa masakan Ichigo nanti, yang penting pria itu telah memasak untuknya.

Suasana hati Rukia yang berubah tergambar jelas di wajah cantik wanita itu. Dan itu membuat Ichigo tersenyum kecil. Tangan kanan pria itu menepuk kepala wanitanya pelan, "makanlah. Aku akan membereskan dapur."

Pria itu lalu berbalik hendak meninggalkan Rukia tapi sebuah tarikan di kaosnya membuat langkahnya terhenti..

"Jangan pergi." Violet itu menatapnya tajam. Dari tatapan itu, Ichigo tahu Rukia ingin ditemani dan melarang ia untuk pergi kemanapun sebelum selesai makan. Ichigo menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. Ia memang harus siap dengan perubahan sikap Rukia yang lebih manja. Dokter muda itu mengambil makanan yang tergeletak di samping Rukia,meletakannya di pangkuan wanita itu kemudian ia duduk disana."Aku akan menemanimu."

Wanita itu tersenyum. Ia mengambil sendok lalu mulai memakan sup miso buatan suaminya.

"Bagaimana?" Pria itu bertanya layaknya seorang koki amatir yang sedang dinilai oleh chef terkenal.

Rukia mengernyit,"asiiiiiin".

OoO

 ***** **Progesteron:** _Dihasilkan oleh kelenjar adrenalin, otak, dan plasenta selama ibu sedang hamil pembuluh darah melebar; kembung dan sembelit; suasana hati kerap tak stabil; suhu tubuh meningkat; mual._

FANFIC APA INIIII! XD.

Hay! Hay! Hay! Apa kabaaaaaaaaaaaaar?

Anyone missed me? *lambai2 tangan*

Udah jarang baca novel dan udah lama gak nulis jadi maaf kalau kalimat-kalimat yang aku buat gak bagus :'(. Wish that SkripSh*t would not disturb my time to do my hobbies.

Untuk ff ku yg sebelum2nya akan kuusahain update tapi mau ku edit2 dluuuu~

Mau kasih Saran,kritik, masukan, makanan, dwit saweran, akan diterimaaaa XD

*beritahuaku typo2 yg aku buat yaaa..soalnya aku jg masih bingung tentang titik koma dan huruf besar untuk kata ganti oraaang*

SAngkyuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh :*


End file.
